


Terms of Endearment

by ahumblefrye



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/M, Fluff, Fluffy, Nicknames, Pet Names, simple and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-12
Updated: 2017-03-12
Packaged: 2018-10-03 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10232645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahumblefrye/pseuds/ahumblefrye
Summary: Evie wants Henry to give her a cute little nick name. The only problem is is that she's entirely too picky.





	

She's a damn picky woman, but she was his picky woman. Evie knew exactly what she didn't want but she could never tell you what she did want. Henry theorized she used all her decision making brain parts too much during her missions so by the time she was in the real world they didn't work right. 

Henry licked his lips as he thought. There was one other name but he had a feeling it would be rejected as well.   
"My little songbird..."

"I'm not your pet", Evie whined to him. The night had started off so lovely but at this point her annoyance was radiating off of her so strongly Henry feared that too deep of a breath would infect him. 

They had agreed to spend the evening in his shop, organizing, reading, generally enjoying each other's company, when Evie had mentioned giving each other names. She said she had heard other couples calling each other sweet names; birdy, honey, love. They seemed endearing, yet every name Henry thought of she had turned down. 

Love...little Dove...songbird...princess...Angel 

Nothing seemed to catch her interest. However, there was one name he hadn't tried yet.   
Darling.   
It was simple, basic in a sense, but there was a simple sweetness that Henry felt Evie would adore.   
"My darling Evie, there must be something you enjoy" he said.   
A light flush dusted her cheeks as his words settled into the air. 

"I like that one, call me darling"


End file.
